Serendipity
by caughtinthecrosshairs
Summary: Loki survives his encounter with Thanos in Infinity War. He concocts a plan to save Thor and destroy the Mad Titan once and for all, the only problem is he'll have to convince Jane Foster to help him. Written for Lokane Week 2018.
1. Chapter 1

_**My submission for Lokane week 2018. This will be a continuous mini-fic, with each chapter consisting of a different prompt. Story is post Ragnarok/beginning of IW. Enjoy!**_

 **Serendipity**

 **Chapter 1: Science and Magic**

Jane Foster was never one to believe in fate, destiny, or predetermination of any kind. She was a scientist, and as such, could not allow herself to indulge in such fantasies. To do so would be childish and laughable, and to believe she played a part in some bigger plan was ridiculous. She had to believe that her future was in her hands, otherwise she might as well give up now and let whatever was to become of her happen.

Jane Foster refused to believe that she had no control of her life and her future, but on a crisp fall day in New York, and in the weeks that followed, she found herself questioning her sanity, her beliefs, and even the very fabric of science itself.

It was a Tuesday in October, she remembered it clearly because Darcy had brought tacos for lunch. Only three things in Jane's world were constant; death, taxes, and taco Tuesdays with Darcy.

She'd felt it then, as she listened to Darcy talk about some new guy she was seeing, and Erik complain about how much hot sauce the fast food place put on his tacos. It was a burning sensation that seemed to run through her bloodstream. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was strange all the same, like a combination of pain and pleasure that left the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck standing on end. Her breath hitched and she instinctively covered her wrist where the sensation had begun.

"Jane?" Erik asked her, concern in his tone. "Are you alright? You look pale. Jane?"

She shook off her shock, and tried to nod at Erik. "I'm fine," she assured him. "Just tired, that's all."

Erik scrutinized her for a moment, before letting the matter go. The rest of lunch passed uneventfully, and when they went back to work in their S.H.I.E.L.D. issued lab, Jane threw herself into her equations, trying to forget the strange sensation that ran through her veins. She didn't quite succeed, but was able to fool Darcy and Erik enough to get through the day.

The ride home was uneventful, for which she was thankful. S.H.I.E.L.D. had provided her with a small one-bedroom home outside of the city. She had a cute little yard, and a garage that she had transformed into a small laboratory. As a result of her addiction to science, she regularly parked her car outside on the driveway and walked across her lawn to get in the house. When it wasn't cold or raining it was fine, but occasionally when the weather was unpleasant, Jane cursed her life choices.

The weather was pleasant on that Tuesday in October. The leaves fell in mass from the single oak tree on the manicured yard, and the neighborhood was silent except for the occasional passing car or barking dog. As soon as she shut the car door, the sensation she had felt earlier was back.

Pleasure bordering on pain burned through her blood. She gasped at the sudden onslaught of it, her hand immediately covering her wrist once again. A chill ripped through her following the burning sensation, and she shivered. Suddenly, it was over.

The astrophysicist stood in her yard rubbing her wrist, and wondering what the hell had just happened. Maybe she _was_ ill as Erik had insinuated. Perhaps she needed to go inside and sleep it off. Surely she would feel better in the morning.

Jane trekked across the yard to the front door, and was surprised to find it unlocked. She could hear the television from inside, a nature documentary about snakes of the Amazon playing.

She could have sworn that she turned the television off before she left for work that morning, and had she really been so careless as to leave her door unlocked?

Jane proceeded with caution. She grasped her car keys in her hand, prepared to use them as a weapon if she needed to. She opened the door slowly, careful not to make any noise, and crept through the outdated living room. It was empty, though the television and lights on suggested that someone had been there recently.

She crept into the kitchen swept the area for any sign of intruders. When she saw him, she froze, her blood running cold.

Loki sat at her kitchen table, decked out in his Asgardian armor, a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. His boots were propped up on one of her chairs, and his green eyes fixed on her intently, a smirk curving up at the corners of his mouth.

Jane was stunned. Her mind warred between shock that he was alive and sitting at her kitchen table, thankfulness for him for saving her on the dark world, anger for New York, and a desperate need to claw his eyes out with her car keys for breaking and entering the sanctity of her house without so much as a phone call.

She opened her mouth to speak, and the only word that came out was " _YOU!"_

Loki smirked, and opened his mouth to respond, but she was already on him. Jane ripped the coffee cup from his hands, and pointed it angrily at him.

"This is _my_ coffee," she stated like a petulant two year old. She kicked the chair out from underneath his boots. "This is _my_ chair. And this is _my house_!" She sounded ridiculous, and not at all intimidating, even to her own ears. She threw her hands into the air in frustration. "Why are you even alive?"

Loki, looking not at all shocked by her outburst, remained calm. The smirk on his face grew wider, and when he spoke it was with an air of sarcasm.

"I can see that you are just as thrilled as I am that our paths have crossed again, Jane Foster," he drawled slowly, his voice like velvet on her ears. He looked around, disgust settling over his sharp features. "Believe me when I say that I would not be in this _hovel_ were it not out of necessity. And if you are so fond of your coffee and your chairs, then you will be pleased to see that I have already prepared a cup for you, and there is chair in which you can sit, if you so desire."

Jane noticed that there was indeed a second cup of coffee sitting at the opposite side of the table, the steam rising from it and filling her nostrils with the bitter aroma.

"I'm not here to harm you or cause you trouble," Loki continued, his voice softening minutely. "I just want to talk. Please, sit."

Suddenly, she felt very silly. Jane sat Loki's coffee cup down in front of him, and took a seat across the table from him, her fingers wrapping around her own cup of blackened Folgers.

He didn't speak, but his green eyes traveled over her, mentally dissecting every feature and facial expression with care. She felt almost bare under his sharp gaze, and she found her own eyes fixated on the stern line of his thin lips.

She felt heat rising in her cheeks, and she took a sip of her coffee, hoping hide it, but Loki's knowing smirk told her otherwise.

"Why are you here?" Jane asked from behind her coffee cup, desperate to get his thoughts elsewhere.

Loki's smirk quickly turned into a frown, and his brows furrowed in anger. "I spent much of the afternoon scouring your black box for news reports, and found none concerning - "

"You mean my television?" Jane corrected. His reply was scathing.

"Yes," he spat. "It would seem Midgard is so inferior that even reports on the state of your realm must be fed to you through a tiny black box, and even then you are still oblivious to the enemy on your doorstep."

"English," Jane demanded. "And skip to the point. I don't have all day."

If looks could kill, she would be dead. His green eyes narrowed dangerously, and his hands curled into fists on the table. "Careful of your words, mortal," he snarled. "I could kill you with merely a snap of my fingers - "

"But you won't," Jane finished for him, growing tired of his attempts to intimidate her. "Just like you couldn't let me die on the dark world, you won't kill me now."

He looked like he wanted to strike her. The muscles in his jaw tensed, and he stood his knuckles turning white from the pressure he held on his fists. His eyes bored into her, hatred burning through them. For a moment, Jane felt fear. Perhaps she had taken it too far.

"Thank you," she breathed. He froze, the anger bleeding from his face into confusion. "Thank you for saving me. I never got the chance to tell you before."

Loki drew in sharp breath and blinked in surprise. His fists uncurled and she thought she saw the slightest tremor in his hands as he lowered himself back down to a sitting position. He made no further acknowledgement of her words. Instead, he took a sip of his coffee and schooled his features into neutrality.

"I'm here because we share a common enemy," Loki finally said. "A being that goes by the name of Thanos attacked the only remaining Asgardians. Thor and I alone survived. I faked my death and escaped."

Jane nearly spit out her coffee in surprise. "What?" she gaped. "What happened to Asgard? Where is Thor if you're here?"

Loki sighed. "That is a story for a later time. The important matter at the moment is that Thanos is too powerful for Thor, or your precious Avengers to stop," he continued. "He intends to destroy half of all life in the universe, so we are all in danger. That is why I am here."

The astrophysicist felt laughter bubble up in the back of her throat. It spilled out, and Loki raised a brow in uncertainty as she giggled like a school girl.

"You are aware that I have no special powers whatsoever, right?" Jane laughed. "If Thor isn't strong enough to fight this Thanos, what makes you think I can do anything to help you?"

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, closing his eyes. "I don't intend to fight Thanos using strength," he explained slowly, as if to a child. "I intend to outwit him."

Her laughter stopped, and she wiped at her eyes with the back of her palms. "How exactly do I fit into this?" she asked.

"You nearly built a working Bifrost by yourself on a realm with no magic," he said simply, raising his head to meet her eyes. "Your _science_ is impressive, even to beings who have mastered magic and traveled the realms. I have the ability to jump, moving my physical self wherever I please through the universe, but I cannot break the rift between space and time. I was hoping that you could help me with this."

"Wait," Jane mused, her fingers curling around the handle of her coffee cup. "You're talking about time travel."

"Precisely."

"But that's impossible," she explained, biting her lower lip. "Scientists have tried for years and are unable to build any sort of functioning prototype. It's just not feasible."

"The scientists you speak of did not have magic," Loki pointed out matter of factly.

"And you think magic will make a difference?"

"I do."

"And you think _I_ can build this?" Jane asked skeptically. "Why not just find one of the scientists who's actually tried to build a time travel machine?"

"Because those scientists did not almost build a working Bifrost on a realm with no magic," he replied simply.

Jane felt a grin stretch across her face. "Was that a compliment?" she teased.

Loki smirked. "Take it as you wish, Jane Foster. I've chosen you for this alliance, if you feel you are up to the task."

Jane watched him for a moment, the easy smirk on his face making his features seem carefree. His green eyes looked over her again, but this time they were not critical, only observing.

To strike any sort of alliance with him would be dangerous. She should tell him to leave, and forget any of this ever happened. Instead, she found herself asking the one question that had been on her mind since she'd found him sitting at her kitchen table.

"How did you find me?"

A genuine smile spread across his face, and without warning, he reached out and wrapped his hand around hers.

Jane froze. Her mind screamed at her to pull away and run, but she couldn't. A burning sensation spread through her veins, bordering the line between pleasure and pain. She gasped, and felt Loki lace his fingers in between hers as she shivered.

"You feel it, don't you?" he hummed, his voice barely above a whisper. He moved around the table so that he was less than a foot away from her, his green eyes demanding her attention. "The power left over from the Aether. It burns through you like fire, like a drug you shouldn't want, but you do."

He squeezed her hand, and she took in a sharp breath. "No one understands," Loki continued. "Your friends don't understand. Thor didn't understand. That's why you left him, wasn't it? He couldn't understand why you're never satisfied, why you wake up in the middle of the night from dreams of power, a burning hole of need in your chest that nothing will fill because you've tasted that power, and you crave it."

"I understand, Jane," Loki told her solemnly. "I understand, because I've felt it too, and I feel it in you just as clearly as I feel it in me. _That's_ how I found you."

He released her hand, and she took in a few sharp breaths, the remains of the Aether setting her blood on fire from his touch.

Loki watched her, the rapid rise and fall of his chest the only indicators he'd felt anything at all.

"Well Jane Foster," he inquired, his mask of neutrality back on. "What is your choice? Will you help me build a time travel device?"

He held out a hand to her, palm upwards.

Jane placed her and in his, not knowing that she would change the course of her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Serendipity**

 **Chapter 2: The World and the Sky**

Jane wasn't sure what she had expected, but it wasn't this. She woke up the next morning, and stepped into her kitchen to make some coffee, only to find smoke pouring from her toaster, and Loki glaring at a burned piece of bread.

"Shit!" she shouted as she rushed forward. She unplugged the toaster, and shot a scathing glare at the god of mischief. "What the hell were you doing?"

"What does it look like I am doing?" Loki growled as he threw the toast to the ground. "Is there not any edible food in this hovel? What am I to eat when all I find are these squares in a box!" He held up her box of brown sugar cinnamon pop tarts, and shook it around.

Jane jumped up, and snatched her breakfast from his hands. "Give me that!" she demanded. "Don't touch my poptarts! And – oh my god…"

She scanned her living room, and nearly lost it. Her television had been moved to the wall closest to the couch, and hung precariously. Her couch itself had been changed from an ugly brown to emerald green. All of her books had been taken down from her bookshelf and were now a shrine for Loki's horned helm. A collection of knives sat atop one of her end tables, and her lamp had been dismantled to create what appeared to be some sort of makeshift weapon.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Jane mumbled. "I can't deal with this right now."

Without another word, she turned her back on the disaster that was her life today, and shut herself in her room before screaming at the top of her lungs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane called in to work sick. There was literally nothing else she could do, because there was no way in hell that she was leaving a destructive, possibly psychotic Asgardian prince in her house alone all day. She would probably come home to ashes, a news team on her front lawn, and jail time for arson. With her luck, Loki would be her prison bunk mate too. No fucking way was she leaving him alone.

She spent the morning doing research on time travel and keeping an eye on her new roommate. He spent most of the morning thumbing through her book collection, and reading part of each book before declaring it garbage and tossing it aside. Despite the annoyance that Loki was proving to be, Jane actually found some useful information on time travel. She found several scientific articles and studies, one of which even contained a blueprint of a time travel machine that particular scientist had built, along with notes on how he tried to operate it.

The scientist had not been successful, but she had magic. Perhaps they could succeed where he failed.

Jane spent the rest of the day gathering supplies that they would need, and making a list of those that would have to be found. She intended on leaving Loki in charge of that part.

The next few days passed by in a blur. Loki slept on her couch in the living room. Jane called in to work sick every day. She made breakfast and coffee for herself and for Loki, even though he turned his nose up at the food most of the time.

At least he wasn't burning her kitchen down.

They would spend the remainder of the day working in her garage laboratory. Loki had retrieved everything she had asked for and more. They followed the design that Jane had found in her scientific journals. She welded the parts together, while Loki affixed them with magic. Surprisingly, while they worked, he made no rude comments, and he didn't touch anything in her lab except what she placed in front of him. It was a welcome change from his usual treatment of her, and the astrophysicist actually found herself enjoying his company, even if this side of his personality was short lived.

"So why do you want to build a time machine anyways," Jane asked him as they worked. "You never told me how this is going to help you outwit this Thanos guy."

"The one who controls the infinity stones, controls the fight," Loki told her cryptically. "I once wielded the Tesseract. Thanos holds it now." He turned to face her, his bright green eyes full of an emotion she would liken to regret.

"If I can go back in time," he explained. "I can obtain the Tesseract once again, and hide it before Thor ever takes it back to Asgard. If I don't hold it at the dawn of Ragnarok, Thanos will fail to track down the Asgardians. An entire realm will be spared from slaughter. Once Asgard has made it to safety, I will retrieve the Tesseract and use it against the Mad Titan. He will have the other stones, but I will control his army. Perhaps it will buy your Avengers the time they need to stop him before he destroys half of all life in the universe."

"Oh…" Jane mumbled. She was quiet for a moment as she wired together a piece of the machine. "Do you think it will work?" she finally asked.

Loki shrugged. He reached over her and snagged a piece of wire for his section.

Jane bit her bottom lip. "Why are you doing it?" she inquired, trying to phrase the next part of her question as delicately as possible. "The whole hero bit doesn't seem like something you would do. It's not exactly… well, it's not a safe bet if you want to live."

"You don't think I would do such a thing?" Loki asked, his lips curving up into a half smirk, and his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I don't," she answered honestly.

"That is precisely why I'm doing it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a slight shift between them after their conversation in the lab. They were still not friends, and she certainly didn't trust him, but perhaps they had become allies of sorts.

Jane lay on her stomach on her new emerald green couch, her notebook perched on the arm as she sketched and wrote over the pages. Loki sat on the floor, his back up against the couch, angled so that he could see her reaction as he showed off his skills.

And showing off was exactly what he was doing.

The ceiling above them had been transformed into the night sky, the stars from a realm she had never been to, dancing above her head.

"That one in the center is Aelsa's star," he informed her, the slightest touch of a smirk on his face. "Aelsa is the queen of Alfheim, and under her rule the realm flourishes. The star was named for her, because it is said Alfheim would not shine as bright without her influence."

Jane scribbled a few notes next to the star on her drawing. "Aelsa's star," she murmured. "Got it."

"The cluster of stars to the right is called Enhjorning Rytter," Loki continued, his voice like velvet on her ears. "In your language it means Unicorn Riders. See how they look like men on horses?"

The astrophysicist looked to the group of stars he was referring to, and was surprised to see that they did indeed look like men on horses. "Yeah, they do."

The god of mischief leaned over her slightly, so that his green eyes captured hers with a spark of excitement. "The elves of the vale capture wild unicorns," he told her. "Some of them they train, and others they shear and leave wild."

"Unicorns?" Jane asked skeptically.

"Unicorns." Loki smirked.

"You're shitting me."

"I am not."

"Wow," Jane breathed. She pointed to another group of stars that were oddly shaped. "What is that one?" she asked.

Loki grinned. "The winged cat. The elves ride them sometimes in place of horses if their journey is to be long."

"Now I _know_ you're lying to me," Jane rolled her eyes. "Winged cats," she scoffed. "Please."

Loki leaned towards her, and reached out, nearly touching her. He stopped himself a few inches from her face, uncertainty playing across his face. "May I?"

It took her a moment to realize he was asking for permission to touch her. She let out a shaky breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She nodded, trying to hide the sudden nervousness she felt.

When he touched his palm to her forehead, she felt the same burning sensation through her veins she felt the first time. Jane drew in a sharp breath, and her mind went blank before she saw the images.

 _An orange cat the size of a horse yawned, stretching its legs and claws out in front of it. Golden wings that sparkled in the sunlight rested at the cat's side. The cat leaned forward and stretched his back legs. It extended its wings, flapping them as it stretched. The gold glittered and sparkled, nearly blinding her._

And just like that, the image was gone and she lay on the couch once again, Loki smirking at her.

"Wow," she breathed. "Winged cats…"

"Would I lie to you?" the god of mischief feigned hurt.

"Yes," Jane laughed. "Absolutely, but wow…. That was incredible." Her eyes found his, and for a moment she lost herself in their depths, her heart skipping a beat. She shook the feeling off, heat rising in her cheeks. "Can you show me more?" she asked earnestly.

He blinked, as though he was surprised, though his features were once again neutral before she could analyze it any more. With a flick of his wrist, the night sky on her ceiling shifted and changed, another group of strange stars taking the place of the previous ones.

"Muspelheim," he informed her before she could even ask. Jane began to sketch, trying to place the stars in their proper positions.

Loki pointed to a large group of stars in the center. "The Fall of Twilight," he told her softly. Muspelheim and Asgard have been at odds for several thousand years. Surtur, their king, and Odin fought. Surtur possesses a magical sword named Twilight that is made of the strongest metal in all the realms. Odin nearly fell that day, but he was victorious, and he locked Surtur away in Muspelheim for the remainder of his life."

"That sounds harsh," Jane noted.

"Perhaps." Loki pointed out two stars that were larger than the others and close together. "Those are not stars. They are moons."

"Muspelheim has two moons?" Jane questioned as she sketched the moons in her notebook.

"Would you like to see them?"

The astrophysicist nearly screeched in excitement, and a wide grin stretched across her face. "What sort of question is that?" she laughed. "Of course I want to see them!"

This time she was prepared when Loki touch his palm to her forehead. The sensation of fire in her blood remained, but she was more prepared for it, and it was only pleasurable. Her mind went blank, before images or memories, she wasn't certain which, flashed before her.

 _A cliff face of rock dropped off into a pool of molten lava. The lava bubbled up and popped, steam rising upwards toward the sky. Above her two moons dwarfed all other stars in the sky. They were tinted red, and shone through the haze that lingered over the lava pool, bathing the rocks beneath in red light._

When the image faded and she was left in her living room with Loki, she gasped, the smallest of tears leaking from her eyes. It was beautiful, all of it.

"Thank you," she whispered, the sheer thrill of seeing another world fulfilling in ways she couldn't begin to explain. When he spoke again, he touched his hand to hers and Jane shivered with something more then the fire in her veins.

"Would you like to see more?" Loki asked, his eyes alight with excitement, taking her breath away.

"Show me everything."


	3. Chapter 3

**Serendipity**

 **Chapter 3: Closed Spaces**

"Who is Donald Blake?" Loki asked nonchalantly as he munched on a piece of toast at her kitchen table in his casual green tunic and black pants. She'd noticed that he'd taken to dressing more comfortably in her presence lately.

"What?"

"Donald. Blake," he repeated slowly. "Who is he?"

Jane could feel bile rise in her throat at the mere mention of his name. "Donald Blake is my ex-boyfriend," she replied carefully. "Why do you want to know?"

Loki took another bite of his toast, his green eyes sparkling with amusement. "He invited you to his wedding."

He tossed a small, opened envelope across the table towards her. In the top left hand corner, the name Donald Blake was written in scrawled black ink with an address below it.

"We've talked about this, Loki!" Jane exclaimed angrily as she pulled the invitation out of the envelope. "Stop opening my mail! It's private, and you don't need to read it."

"I disagree," he smirked. "Your neighbor's letters are quite amusing."

"You're reading their mail too?" she gawked. "Are you always this insufferable?"

He placed his thumb and forefinger on either side of his chin, as if in deep thought. "Yes," he finally responded, a crooked grin stretching across his face.

Jane groaned and read the invitation, her face falling. "I can't believe she's actually doing this."

She slammed the invitation down on the table, and placed her head in her hands. Loki was uncharacteristically silent. She wasn't sure why, but Jane felt the sudden urge to unburden herself on him. Maybe it was because she was upset, or maybe she had merely lost her mind and he was the only person there to listen, but either way she began to speak.

"Donald Blake is marrying my cousin," she admitted, refusing to look at him. "She knew that were together, and he knew that she was my cousin, but I guess it didn't matter to either one of them. I just can't believe they're actually getting married…"

"She has purloined you," Loki noted, his tone softer than she'd heard it before. "And Donald Blake was not faithful. A truly despicable and cowardly action. Would you have me kill them both, or only Donald Blake?"

Jane's head shot up and her eyes went wide. "Wait, what? No!" she exclaimed. "You don't do that! No killing anyone!"

Her phone rang, and Jane dug it out of her pocket and answered the call.

"Hello," she greeted. "Hey, Darcy. Yeah, I'm still not feeling well, and…. Oh…" She turned away from the table, and covered the speaker on the phone, more out of habit than actually believing that Loki couldn't hear her. "Are you sure?" she asked. "I'm really not… Okay, I'll be there in half an hour."

She hung up and sighed, rubbing her temples. "I have to go in to work today," she announced. "I've taken too many days off. S.H.I.E.L.D. is starting to ask questions." She turned to him, worry and frustration flooding through her. "Please," Jane practically begged. "Don't destroy my house while I'm gone. Just… stay out of sight and don't touch anything, okay?"

Loki said nothing, but his eyes were on her as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Okay, whatever," Jane mumbled. "I have to go."

She rushed to get dressed and scooped up her work bag on the way out the door, hoping that she would have a house to come home to at the end of the day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane kept her head down at work, only talking to the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. when absolutely necessary and fielding questions about her 'sickness' with care. She watched the clock, counting down every minute until she could go home. Someone had the news on next door to their lab, and Jane listened in, hoping there would not be any reports of houses burning to the ground.

Darcy tried to engage her in conversation several times, but Jane was too much of a wreck to even remember what was said, and her answers were flaky and barely on topic. She didn't tell her about Loki. Maybe she would later, but she wasn't quite ready to try and explain the insanely crazy mess that had showed up at her kitchen table nearly a week ago. So until she was ready, she decided to say nothing.

When the work was finally over, Jane rushed to get home. She was beyond thrilled to find her house still standing and seemingly in good condition.

Inside, Loki leaned back against her couch, looking very bored. He'd figured out how to use the remote to the television and was flipping endlessly through the channels.

"Does work normally take such a lengthy amount of time?" he yawned. "Your Midgardian entertainment leaves quite a bit to be desired."

Jane ignored him and moved to put away her work bag.

"I thought you would like to know that I took the liberty of reserving the two of us a seat at Donald Blake's wedding," Loki smirked slyly.

Jane whipped her head around to glare at him. "You did what?" she nearly shouted. "Why would you do that?"

Loki's smirk stretched all the way across his face, and his eyes lit up with mischief. "Well, my dear," he purred. "It would be quite rude to miss a family member's wedding, and I'm certain that Donald Blake would love to see you again. He seemed quite eager when I informed him that you would be attending."

Jane wanted to scream. Her hands curled into fists at her side, and she bit her bottom lip to keep from freaking out.

 _This wasn't happening. She would wake up, and it would all be some sort of bad dream._

The doorbell rang, and she heard Darcy call out for her on the other side.

 _Shit._

She glanced at Loki, who was still leaned back against her couch, looking smug. "Hide," Jane commanded the god of mischief. "In my bedroom. Go now."

"Why Jane Foster, you should at least take me out to dinner first," he goaded, raising a brow in mock surprise.

She felt her blood begin to boil, growing tired of his games. "Everyone thinks you're dead right?" she hissed. "You want to keep it that way? In my bedroom, now!"

Before she could say another word he was gone.

Jane let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She opened the door and Darcy nearly knocked her over as she came inside. The younger girl carried several bottles of liquor and an iPod in her hands.

"You have _so_ much explaining to do," she grinned as she sat the liquor bottles down on Jane's countertop and helped herself to the glass tumblers in the kitchen.

She looked around, taking in the changes Loki had made to the living room. "You rearranged stuff," she noted. "It looks… interesting." Darcy poured a glass for each of them, and handed one to Jane before throwing hers back in one smooth motion.

"Who's the guy?" Darcy asked point blank.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Who's the guy? I know you haven't been sick."

"Yes I have," Jane argued.

"Nice try," Darcy laughed as she pointed a finger at her. "But you did that thing you do when you lying, you know, where you flip your hair back. You did that when Erik asked you how you were feeling, so I _know_ you haven't really been sick. Now spill."

Jane took a sip of her liquor and came up with the closest explanation to the truth that she could get.

"It's not a guy," she said carefully. "It's um… a project of sorts."

Darcy brought a palm up to her face and sighed. "Dammit, Jane. That's not healthy. I thought you were actually doing something normal and not nerdy for once."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Jane told her, relieved that she bought Jane's half-truth.

"No need to be sorry," Darcy grinned. "But you are going to be normal tonight, and you're going to drink with me."

"Darcy – "

"Nope. Not getting out of this one. Drink."

Jane sighed and downed the rest of her liquor, grimacing as it burned her throat. Darcy cheered.

The next several hours followed in a similar fashion. Jane tried to take small sips of the liquor, attempting to keep her head clear, and failing. Darcy threw back at least six more glasses of liquor. The younger girl eventually passed out on the couch, her iPod still playing her Drinking Playlist.

Jane crept into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She threw off her shoes, and slid beneath the covers, wanting to sleep through the next day.

"Have fun?" a silky voice whispered into her ear.

Jane's eyes shot open to find Loki propped up on one elbow in her bed. He was shirtless and wore only a loose pair of black pants. Her eyes traveled down the lean muscle of his chest to his stomach and the sharp V that dipped below the waist of his pants. Heat flared in her cheeks and her breath caught in her throat.

"W-What are you doing here?" she stammered, cursing her inability to hide her embarrassment.

Loki fixed her with a wicked grin that promised trouble. "It would seem that your friend has taken my quarters. I suppose I'll just have to sleep here tonight."

Jane panicked. "Absolutely not…" she scrambled back as far as she could go while still staying on the bed. "No way."

"Come now, Jane," Loki teased, his green eyes alight with trouble. "I'll behave myself. It will be nothing. Unless… are you afraid to have a man in your bed, Jane Foster? Or are you merely afraid of what will happen if you invite _me_ into your bed?"

"Don't flatter yourself," she scoffed. "You can sleep here, but stay on your side of the bed." Her eyes traveled the length of his torso once again. "And put a shirt on," she added hastily.

Loki clicked his tongue in disapproval, but did as she asked. He slipped on his green tunic, and lay back down on the opposite side of the bed from her. He snapped his fingers and the lights went off.

They lay in silence for some time, only their soft breaths and the occasional shifting of their bodies filling the silence. He was on the opposite side of the bed, but he was close enough that she could feel his weight beside her, and the cool that emanated from his skin. She could smell him too, the scent of leather, metal, and books filling her nostrils.

She couldn't sleep, not with his body so close to hers. Her mind ran in overdrive, trying to think of anything but his presence and his scent, and she failed miserably.

"Does Thor know?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Mmhm?"

"Does Thor know that you're alive?"

For a moment Loki didn't speak, and when he did his voice was barely above a whisper. "No."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"When the time is right," the god of mischief admitted. "I left him clues if he is only smart enough to interpret them. I cannot lose my tactical advantage by revealing that I am still alive, not yet anyways."

"But tell me, Jane Foster," he questioned as he rolled over to face her, propping himself up on one elbow. "How did Thor react to your rejection? He is not used to hearing the word 'no'."

"Oh…" she breathed. "He um… He didn't take it well, at least not at first. He tried to talk me out of it, but I knew it wasn't working out and it wasn't what I wanted anymore."

"And what do you want, Jane Foster?" Loki pressed, his eyes on her, even in the dark.

"I…" Jane started to respond, but came up empty. "I don't know right now. I'm just… trying to cope with everything that's happened since I hit Thor with my van that day in Puente Antiguo."

"In a way it's made me even more of an outcast than I was before," Jane admitted. "I don't fit in here. I've seen and experienced too much for my life to be relatable to other, normal humans, but I don't fit in out there either. Odin himself called me goat, can you believe that?"

Loki laughed, the deep timbre of his voice putting her at ease. Hearing him laugh was nice, and for a moment she wished that she could hear it more often.

"Odin does not spare his barbs only for you, Jane Foster," he chuckled. "I believe we are quite alike in that aspect."

A warm smile spread across the astrophysicist's face as she listened to him. The remains of the Aether flared to life inside of her, and she took in a sharp breath as it burned through her veins.

"Loki," she began slowly. "How do you deal with the Tesseract? Does it leave you wanting still?"

"It does," he admitted. "I fear that you and I will both struggle with it for the remainder of our lives. Magic helps keep me calm, and bring me back to the present."

Jane nodded as the pull of the Aether set her on fire, the line between pleasure and pain beginning to blur.

Loki reached a hand out to her, palm up, and nodded. Without thinking, Jane placed her hand in his. The effects were immediate. The fire in her veins cooled, the pain dulling and shifting into calm pleasure. She shivered as his magic coursed through her, but it was pleasant, and she had her wits about her.

When he let go of her hand, she was herself, only the cool tingling in her blood to remind her of what had happened.

"Thank you," she breathed, unable to say anything else.

Loki grunted and turned so that he was lying on his back. He closed his eyes, and said nothing.

It took Jane a very long time to find sleep, and when she did, her dreams were filled with a dark prince, the tingle of ice in her veins, and a need for more.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is rated M for sexual content.**

 **Serendipity**

 **Chapter 4: Fun, Fun, Fun**

For the first time in months, Jane was having a good day. She'd been recognized at work for her contributions, she'd made a breakthrough on the time travel project, and Loki hadn't destroyed anything in her house in nearly a week.

When she arrived home from work she was surprised to find an emerald green dress and heels waiting for her on her bed, along with a note instructing her to get dressed and prepare for a night out.

Jane was a bit perplexed, but she dressed and fixed her hair. Loki came to retrieve her just as she finished. He wore a black suit that fit him perfectly, almost as though it had been tailor made for him. His raven hair hung in loose curls around his face, and his green eyes were alight with mischief. She hated to admit it, but he was quite handsome, especially with his sharp, aristocratic features. It suited him, and gave him a noble look that Thor hadn't possessed.

"Are you ready?" he inquired, pulling her from her assessment of his visage.

Jane nodded, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest. She could feel the lean muscle beneath her as he held her to him tightly. The Aether inside of her burned through her veins and she gasped. She felt his magic on her, warring with the fire inside of her. The ice won out, and her blood cooled pleasantly.

"Hold onto me," Loki cautioned. Before she had a chance to respond, she felt her body compressing, and time and space slipped away until only she and Loki remained. It was a second in the void, but the feeling was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. Her body decompressed, and they appeared on the middle of a boat in some sort of body of water. It was dark outside.

Jane leaned into Loki, struggling to breathe. She felt sick, like a bad case of vertigo. "That was… wow…" she panted as she tried not to throw up. Loki continued to hold her against him, and she was thankful for his support.

"Your body will adjust," he assured her. "Next time will be easier."

Jane smiled at the thought of next time, and craned her neck to look at their surroundings. They were floating along a canal. Buildings lit up the night sky on either side of the canal. Bridges stretched over the water, connecting one side to the other. People stood on the bridges looking out over the water. Other boats floated beside theirs, tourists taking photos as they traveled through the canal.

"Are we –" Jane began hesitantly as she released her hold on Loki and stepped away to get a better view.

"The Grand Canal of Venice," Loki finished for her, his face a mask of smugness. Jane instantly freaked.

"Are you kidding me? This is amazing!" She noticed a table sit for two and lit by candlelight towards the back of the boat. Two plates of spaghetti and two glasses of wine adorned the table, beckoning her to come and partake. "Is that… Is that for us?" she gawked.

"A celebration," Loki explained, his lips curving up into a smirk. "For the progress we've made so far."

He led her over to the table and pulled a chair out for her before sitting on the opposite side. Jane dug in. The food was fantastic and the wine was the best she'd ever had. She felt Loki's eyes on her as she ate. It was a habit he'd picked up recently, and it seemed he was always watching her. His gaze was not malevolent or with intent to harm, he just…watched her… like she was some sort of puzzle he was trying to work out.

"Tell me, Jane Foster," he asked as she ate. "Why is it that you look to the stars when other Midgardians are content to live in ignorance?"

Jane regarded him carefully, looking for any signs that he was making a joke of her and found none. He seemed genuinely curious and eager to understand. She took a sip of her wine and thought about it for a moment. How could she explain a lifetime of searching the stars and what it meant to her? How could she ever come close to making him understand? 

"My dad was an astrophysicist too," she began slowly. "He studied the stars and the planets in our solar system. When I was a baby he hung a model of the solar system over my crib, and when I was a little girl he painted my room black with glow in the dark stars. He would take me stargazing out in the middle of nowhere, just me and him. He would set up the telescope and show me all of the planets and the constellations. He told me stories, and it was his wish to find life out there somewhere. He used to tell me all the time that we weren't alone in the universe, just no one could prove it yet."

She took a swig of her wine, nearly draining the glass as she built up courage for the next part. "He died when I was ten," she continued. "He and my mom both died in a car accident on a stormy night. I went to live with Erik after that. I still set up the telescope and watched the stars every single night. When I graduated, I went to college for astrophysics, and learned all I could. I took the first job I could find, and have been studying the stars ever since. I think… I guess I just hoped that somehow if I was able to prove that we weren't alone… that a piece of my dad would live on. Wow, that sounds really dumb when I actually say it out loud."

She drained the remainder of her wine, and Loki poured her another glass. The candlelight and shadows played over his face, giving him a surreal look. His eyes never left hers.

"It is not foolish to hold a piece of your father with you even after he is gone," the god of mischief told her softly. "It is the highest honor you can bestow upon a parent. You have proven him correct in every way, and his legacy will live on through you."

Jane drank her second glass of wine so quickly her head began to spin. "Why did you save me on the dark world?" she asked him bluntly. "I've thought of that nearly every day for years now, and I want to know why."

Loki stood from the table, and walked over towards the edge of the boat. He clasped his hands behind his back, and his eyes wandered off to the distance, looking beyond the lights of Venice.

"When Thor was banished to Midgard he was a war hungry, hot-tempered, and selfish boy," Loki began slowly. "When he returned he was peaceful and benevolent. He was _worthy_. You could imagine my confusion, especially when the catalyst of such change proved to be a woman from Midgard. And then I met you myself."

He turned to face her. His eyes swept over her and a grin stretched across his face. "Such fire…." he teased. "I couldn't allow you to die, not until I'd had the chance to pick you apart and see exactly what makes you so different. Thus far, I have been not been disappointed by what I've found."

Jane felt a flutter of nervousness in her chest, her cheeks coloring with the intensity of his gaze.

"Oh…" she breathed.

Jane stood, her hands instantly straightening the fabric of her dress, even though it was perfectly in place. "I…. uh…" she mumbled nervously as she took a step forward, the wine making her dizzy.

She slipped and began to fall backwards. Jane let out a short shriek, but she never hit the deck.

Loki was there, his arms wrapping around her form and saving her from the fall. He pulled her up and into his chest, righting her. Jane's hands and fingers splayed out over his upper body. She struggled to catch her breath from the close call.

"Careful, Jane," Loki purred as he held her tightly. She was suddenly aware that his hands rested against her hips, and her body was nearly flush with his. His eyes met hers with a smoldering intensity, and one of his hands reached up to cup her chin in his palm. She felt the Aether burn through her veins once again, this time all pleasure and no pain.

Jane should have stepped away from him, but something stayed her. Maybe it was because she hadn't been with anyone since she broke up with Thor and she needed the physical connection. Maybe it was because Loki was irresistibly handsome, and his looks were overriding her common sense. Or maybe it was the way that he looked at her underneath the stars and the lights of Venice's Grand Canal. Jane would never know for sure why, but she didn't resist.

Loki pressed his lips to hers tentatively. They were soft and cool, and he tasted of wine. She felt his magic on her, tingling against her lips. Without thinking of the implications, she kissed him back.

Jane felt his hand tighten on her waist as he pulled her closer. His tongue demanded entrance to her mouth, and she let him in. He was not as gentle when their tongues fought for control and he plundered her mouth with abandon.

The astrophysicist felt her body compress as it had earlier, and she knew they were moving. This time she was ready. The world around them dropped away, leaving only her and Loki, their lips locked and their bodies meshed together tightly.

When they reappeared, they were in Jane's bedroom. They broke their kiss long enough to catch their breath, and then Loki was on her again, the second kiss harder and full of lust.

She felt his arousal against her and instinctively reached for the jacket of his suit.

They broke apart, and he helped her remove the jacket and vest. Jane's fingers worked at the buttons of his shirt until they came loose, and she pushed it off of his shoulders.

Jane ran her fingers across the expanse of his chest. The skin was cool and hard beneath her hands. She moved lower, and Loki groaned.

He reached for her dress, growling in frustration when he couldn't simply pull it off of her. He snapped his fingers, and Jane felt a breeze as her clothes disappeared, leaving her bare before him.

He dipped down to take one of her nipples in his mouth and she gasped in surprise. His tongue worked over her thoroughly, bringing her to attention beneath his touch. One of his hands snaked down between her thighs, and caressed her womanhood.

She moaned and arched into him, throwing one leg around his waist.

Loki placed his hands on her waist, and Jane wrapped her legs around him as he picked her up. He carried her to the bed and laid her down, crawling on after her, so that he was still between her legs.

He dipped down, planting kisses on her stomach, legs, and inner thighs. Jane could scarcely breathe when he moved to her core, showing her exactly why he was nicknamed Silvertongue.

Pleasure flooded through her. She could feel the burn of the Aether and the chill of his magic at war within her. As he expertly used his lips and tongue on her she felt pleasure mounting in her core. She arched against him and moaned as he took her over the edge.

He pulled away from her, and she whimpered involuntarily in the absence of his touch. The god of mischief unclasped his belt, and removed his pants with a speed that surprised her, tossing them aside. He positioned himself at her entrance, teasing her.

"Say my name," Loki demanded as he nipped the sensitive skin of her collarbone with his teeth. Jane shivered. "Say it," he growled.

"Loki," Jane moaned. The god of mischief let out a shaky breath as he buried himself inside of her.

She arched her body up into his as he found a rhythm. His strokes were slow at first, but soon sped up. Jane could feel the sheer pleasure coiling inside of her as he thrust in and out. She scratched her nails down his back as he picked up the pace even further.

Jane felt herself lose control as the pleasure in her core unwound. For a moment she couldn't think, she could only feel. Loki groaned as he finished, spilling himself inside of her.

When they came down from the pleasure and caught their breath, neither of them moved to get up. They lay in Jane's bed, their naked bodies a tangle of limbs. Jane rested her head on Loki's chest, the slow, steady beat of his heart lulling her off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Serendipity**

 **Chapter 5: Emotions and Feelings**

 _This means nothing,_ Jane lied to herself as Loki took her on the kitchen table. She'd told herself the same lie every time she woke and found him naked in her bed. Every meal they shared, every time she jumped with him to a new and exciting paradise, every touch. It all meant nothing.

That was the only way she could deal with whatever this was. Loki had made no declarations of any sort of affection for her, and as far as she knew, he was leaving as soon as the time travel device was completed. Their adventures and physical relationship were most likely born of curiosity and sexual need, so it would be foolish of the astrophysicist to assume otherwise.

It was a fling, and soon enough it would be over. That was all there was to it.

She reminded herself the he was nothing to her and she was nothing to him as they both finished and lay panting between plates of bacon and eggs. She continued to remind herself as she cleaned up and went into work for the day. Hopefully she would have a lot to do, and no time to even think about the Asgardian prince who was currently residing in her bedroom, most likely naked and watching television.

And there it was again…. For the life of her, Jane couldn't get him out of her head, even with science involved.

Jane worked absentmindedly on her project, not really getting much done with the time she'd spent working. Darcy and Erik had both tried to see what was on her mind, but there was no way she could tell them the truth.

How would she even begin to tell them that Loki had been living with her for several weeks now, and she was banging him regularly? There wasn't a way, so she kept her mouth shut.

Jane's mind wandered so much that she was unable to finish her paperwork for the day on time. When four thirty rolled around, Darcy and Erik packed up to left while she stayed. They offered to stay and help her, but she declined, wanting to just be alone for awhile. Eventually they gave up and left, leaving Jane on her own to finish the paperwork.

Half an hour later she was making some progress, when an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. ran into her lab, out of breath and wide eyed.

"Dr. Foster," he panted. "You need to see this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The large televisions in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s command center gave her an excellent view of the destruction outside. A massive ship that was the shape of a donut descended from the sky. Alien creatures with powers she'd never seen before destroyed the city. She saw Iron Man fighting the creatures, along with a strange man in a cape, and another who she had only heard of, but knew as Spiderman.

The three heroes appeared to be outmanned and in over their heads. The news camera zoomed in on Iron Man just as one of the creatures sent him flying into the pavement. The picture on the camera flickered and went dark.

S.H.I.E.L.D.'s alarm system sounded, a deafening screech filling the command center. The lights flickered and shut off, throwing them in darkness. Someone screamed, and Jane heard weeping.

She was stunned. Was this the work of Thanos? If so, everything Loki had told her was true. Trouble was on Earth's doorstep now.

Generators kicked on, providing minimal light to their surroundings, enough to see a few feet in front of you, but not enough to feel safe. Those who were in the building were told they couldn't leave until the situation outside was handled one way or another.

Jane immediately regretted staying late for paperwork. She could have been home by now, working with Loki to finish the time travel device and riding this mess out in the comfort of her pajamas.

The thought of Loki made her stomach knot anxiously. Was he safe? Would he be looking for her? Would he be concerned when she didn't come home tonight?

 _He is nothing to you, and you are nothing to him,_ the voice of reason in her head reminded her. He was capable of taking care of himself, and she was certain that he wouldn't miss her or concern himself with her absence.

Putting thoughts of her attractive roommate at the back of her mind, Jane decided to make the best of her time. She left the command center, even though most of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s employees were staying. She used the dim lighting from the generator to find her way through the facility, the trek taking her far longer than it normally would. When she finally made it back to her lab, she breathed a sigh of relief. She would finish what work she could and wait things out. Surely they wouldn't be trapped here all night.

Jane tried to finish her paperwork, but the lighting was too dim, and she couldn't see well enough to properly fill it out. She finally gave up, and sat down on the ground, leaning her head back against the wall.

She waited. Minutes stretched into hours, and still she waited. She dozed off a few times, waking to darkness and panicked voices. She wished so badly that she hadn't stayed late.

Jane woke up from a brief nap against the wall, when she heard footsteps light against the floor of her lab. Her eyes shot open, and she scanned the area for the source of the footsteps, finding nothing.

The temperature around her dropped at least ten degrees and she shivered. The remains of the Aether inside her stirred, burning in her blood. The faintest flicker of green appeared in her field of vision, and then a figure clad in armor and a horned helm appeared before her.

Loki glared at her, his eyes narrowed to slits, and his hands curled into fists at his side. His lips were pressed tightly together, and she saw a slight tic in his jaw as he looked at her.

"Where have you been?" he growled in lieu of any sort of greeting.

Jane stood, trying to hide her surprise at his sudden anger. "I've been here," she explained. "Outside –"

"I know _exactly_ what's happening outside," Loki sneered. "I've spent the last several hours searching for your body among the wreckage."

Jane was stunned. He'd looked for her?

"I – I'm sorry," she stammered. "I didn't think –"

"Didn't think _what?_ " Loki snarled, gritting his teeth. He stalked towards her, stopping only a foot away, and using his height to tower over and intimidate her. For a moment it worked. Jane felt fear, even though he'd given her no reason to believe he would harm her.

"You didn't think I was telling the truth, when I told you of Thanos and the danger Midgard was in?" he demanded. "Didn't think I would notice you were missing when the city was under attack? Didn't think I had the courage to show myself in public after failing to rule your realm? Do you truly think so little of me after our time together, Jane Foster? Do you truly believe what you've heard about me over what you know to be true? And –"

He stopped short, his eyes going wide as Jane cupped his cheek in her palm. His skin was soft and cool, and ran her fingertips along his jaw reverently. His eyes closed for a moment, and he shivered beneath her touch. Jane took a deep breath, as a realization she hadn't dared to think of made itself known.

"I didn't mean to worry you," she said softly.

His eyes shot open in surprise, and a brief moment of what looked like panic crossed his face. It was gone before she could question it, his features schooled to show no emotion and his eyes narrowed on her.

He snorted. "I never claimed such sentiment, and it is a figment of the imagination to believe I would worry myself over a mortal," he declared, though there was no bite to his words, and his eyes softened considerably when they finally met hers. "I was merely concerned for our ability to finish the time travel device."

"Uh huh…" Jane mumbled, inwardly rolling her eyes.

"Next time, call for me," he instructed, tapping his index finger against his wrist. The Aether inside of her immediately stirred. "I will come for you."

"I will," Jane promised.

Loki jumped, taking them back to her house. When they were both naked, and he took her up against the wall of her bedroom that night, Jane understood more than she had previously.

She still didn't know exactly what this was between them, but she knew that it was more than nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Serendipity**

 **Chapter 6: Alternate Universes**

Jane felt the thrill she only felt when she finished a project. She held up the tiny metal box in her hands, the product of weeks of work, all the science she possessed, and a touch of magic. After countless setbacks, and a prototype that didn't work, it was finally finished.

And now for the moment of truth. They would test it.

"What year do you want to travel to?" Jane asked enthusiastically. "I can't believe we're actually doing this!"

Loki stepped up to her and took her arm in his. He was dressed in his armor, and Jane found herself wishing she could take it off and repeat the previous night. "How about we see where time takes us, Jane Foster?" he smirked as he reached for the box.

The god of mischief hit the buttons at random, and the box began to make a whirring noise. Before Jane could even see what year he had typed in, she felt the world around them shift and compress before disappearing entirely.

It was similar to when she jumped with Loki, only time didn't stand still. It sped past in a blur of color. Blacks, reds, yellows, greens, blues, and violets all swirled around her and hit her face like the wind. She felt tremors that traveled through her entire body as the blur of colors began to slow. Suddenly it stopped, and she was thrown forward violently, losing her hold on Loki and the time travel device.

The world around her spun, and then came into focus. She stumbled and nearly fell into a pile of hay. A woman's arms caught her and pulled her back on her feet. Horses and cattle munched happily nearby, paying her no mind. Men and women dressed in mere rags, toted wheelbarrows down a cobblestone pathway, loaded down with food and farming equipment. Men in armor with long axes stood guard around a stone entrance that was located about twenty feet away from her.

"Whoa there," a tall woman dressed in rags stopped her. "Are you the girl?"

"The girl?" Jane repeated dumbly as she scanned the area for Loki. He was nowhere to be seen.

"The girl Lord Randall sent," the woman pressed. "Are you her?"

The men in armor watched her intently, their hands on their axes. "Oh… um… yes I'm her," Jane lied, not really knowing what else to say.

The woman appraised her critically. "What sort o' clothes are you wearing, girl?" she scoffed. "Is that the style over in Wessex? I thought Lord Randall would have more sense than to dress you like a stable boy. Come girl, let's get you dressed proper for the tournament. What's your name?"

"Jane," the astrophysicist replied as the woman led her towards the stone entrance. She still saw no sign of Loki anywhere. The guards stepped aside to let her and the woman in.

They followed a cobblestone pathway that led to a massive stone castle. A courtyard of sorts was bustling with activity, and Jane immediately noticed a tall wooden stake in the ground. A mangled piece of flesh that had once been a human was tied to the stake, mouth hung open in a perpetual scream.

"T'was a witch," the woman explained, noticing her stare. "Can't kill 'em unless you burn 'em."

Jane opened her mouth in a silent "Oh," hoping that if Loki was somewhere nearby, he would keep his magic under wraps. She wasn't sure what one had to do to be considered a "witch" here, but she had a sneaking suspicion it wouldn't take much.

The castle gate was opened to them as they approached and the woman led her in.

The inside of the castle was huge. Stone stretched out as far as the eye could see. Oak tables sat in what looked to be a common area or a dining room, the astrophysicist wasn't sure which, and tankards of ale were strewn about haphazardly, like they had just hosted a party, or were about to. Servants milled about, decorating the hall and the tables.

A heavy set man approached her, a crown on his head and a smile on his face. "Is this her?" he asked the woman as he moved to take her hand in his.

"Fair maiden," he greeted warmly. "It is such a pleasure to have you in our kingdom. "Lord Randall was correct when he said that you were beautiful, and a prize worthy of the most valiant knight."

His eyes wandered over her clothes, and his lips pursed in confusion. "Why is she not dressed in the finest silk? Tend to her immediately, and see to it that she's ready for the tournament."

"What –" Jane tried.

"As you wish, m'lord," the woman interrupted, before whisking Jane away. She was practically dragged across the stone castle and up a flight of winding stone stairs. The woman escorted her down the hallway at the top of the stairs and into one of the rooms shut off by a thick wooden door. A bed with silk sheets sat in the corner, and a bear skin rug decorated the floor.

"This room is yours until after the tournament on the morrow," the woman explained. "There's a tub for you to wash in, and I'll have some proper clothes sent up for you."

Before Jane even had a chance to ask what tournament she was talking about, the woman left her, shutting her in the stone room.

Her mind went straight to work. Obviously she was somewhere in Europe, most likely around England. The mention on knights and witches, also the clothing she had seen the people wear suggested that she had found her way to some time around the Middle Ages era. As a woman in this time period, she would be better off staying in the castle and playing along with whatever the hell she had stumbled into versus running off and trying to survive in an era she knew little about. At least for now anyway.

She suspected that she had been separated from Loki when she was thrown forward during their travel through time. Had she held onto him, perhaps they would have ended up in the same place, but she hadn't. Wherever he was, he had the time travel device, which was their only way home.

How could she find him? Was he even in the same time period as her? Would he look for her? Would he leave her?

She dismissed the last thought as useless worry. He would look for her, and he would find her if he was able.

Jane touched her index finger to her wrist, feeling the remains of the Aether sparking to life inside of her.

"Loki," she whispered as it burned through her veins. "If you're out there, come find me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane wore a velvet blue dress with silver trimming. It was so tight, she could scarcely breathe. A servant had done her hair in an updo, using a silver comb to hold it up, and she wore a primitive form of heels.

The astrophysicist followed the woman who had tended to her the evening before outside to a massive dirt pit. Rows of wooden and steel chairs rose up around the pit, each row staggered so that the occupants could see the event below. Men and women milled about, selling products, tending to horses, and preparing men in armor. A log lay horizontally in the center of the pit, supported by hollowed out tree trunks.

The men in armor held lances, and they laughed as they climbed up onto the backs of their mounts.

Jousting, Jane realized. She was at a jousting tournament.

The man whom she believed was the king, stood and motioned towards her with a flourish. "Ladies and gentleman," he smiled warmly. "Lady Jane of Wessex!"

The crowd cheered, and the men in armor instantly looked to her. She was led up through the crowd, and to a box that contained several chairs lined with cushions. The king motioned for her to sit, so she did.

Two of the men in armor lined up their horses along either side of the log. They held their lances in their hands, and waited for the flag to drop before charging at each other.

The sound of lances on armor when they met in the middle was like a sickening crack and thud. One of the men was completely unhorsed. He flipped over backwards and landed directly on his neck. He didn't move.

The king gave her a warm smile and gestured to the men in armor. "The best in all of England," he boasted. "The one who wins you will have honor and prestige, and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. You shall not want for anything."

"Wins me?" Jane eyes went wide. "Wait, what?"

Two more men lined up to joust, and the king turned his attention to the field before them. Jane inwardly began to panic. She should have ran away when she got here, she knew she should have. It was too late now.

She was contemplating ways she could possibly sneak out. Perhaps she should pretend that she needed to use the restroom, and then just… not come back.

 _Great idea, Jane,_ she snorted. _You wouldn't even make it a mile before they picked you up, not in this outfit anyways…_

Jane was considering how to make herself sick to buy some time, when a blur of green, black, and gold caught her attention.

A massive black horse screamed as it ran out on the field, it's rider wearing armor that stood out starkly from the other knights' gear. Loki shot her a wicked grin and a wink as ran his horse in a tight circle, letting his cloak billow out in a display of green behind him. He stopped his mount at the end of the log and a squire handed him up a lance. He tipped the lance in the direction of his opponent in challenge.

Jane gripped the chair in front of her until her knuckles grew white. Next to her, the king nearly fell back in shock.

"What do we have here?" he mused. "I've never seen such armor, and he wears no helmet at all. He's either very confidant, or he's a fool."

Jane felt her breath come in short, desperate gasps.

 _Please don't die,_ she inwardly screamed.

The flag dropped and Loki was moving. He charged full speed at his opponent, raven hair and cloak flying out behind him. The sickening crack and thud of lances on armor rang out, and she saw both men's bodies snap backwards. Loki recovered quickly, and he maneuvered his horse back to the starting line on his side of the field. A mark was placed for both him and his opponent.

The flag dropped a second time, and Loki charged his opponent again. The lances made contact, and they both snapped backwards in the saddle once again. A mark was made for each of them.

A bell was rang, signaling the final round, and Jane could scarcely move. She sat, frozen, fear crawling down her spine.

 _What if Loki lost? Or worse, what if Loki died?_

The flag dropped on the third round. This time, his opponent's lance missed him, while Loki's made its mark. His opponenent snapped back in the saddle, and the god of mischief was declared the victor. Jane could have cried in relief.

The tournament continued on in such a fashion for hours. Loki jousted against several other knights, sometimes winning by only a hair, and other times unseating his opponent. It was nerve wracking to watch, and Jane found herself closing her eyes right before the lances made contact.

Finally, only two men were left standing. A knight who was perhaps the biggest man Jane had ever seen sat atop a huge bay horse. His helmet covered his face, and the fact that she couldn't see his eyes made him even more intimidating. He waited at one end of the field, his lance raised in challenge.

Loki sat atop his horse on the other end. He was just as tall as the knight, but far slighter, and he wore nothing to protect his face.

The flag dropped for the first round, and the two men ran at each other full force. Loki let out a gutteral snarl as the lances met on both of their chests and snapped in half. Both men held to the saddle as the force nearly knocked them down.

The god of mischief pulled himself upright, as he guided his horse back the starting point. A mark was placed for both him and his opponent.

Squires traded their lances out for unbroken ones, and when both men were ready the flag was dropped for the second round.

Loki moved towards his opponent with speed and grace. Their lances were nearly touching when the knight lowered his and broke it off against Loki's horse's chest.

The animal screamed and stumbled, losing its balance. It rolled over, taking Loki down with it. Jane screamed, feeling hot tears spill from the corners of her eyes.

On the field below, the horse finished its roll and rose to its feet, Loki still clinging to the saddle. He looked battered and dirty, but alive. He sat up, forcing the horse to turn around and move back to the starting position. There was a resounding shout of "not unhorsed," and a point was awarded to the knight.

It wasn't until his eyes found hers that Jane realized she wasn't breathing. She took in a few frantic inhales as the god of mischief gave her an encouraging smirk. He was alive, and she'd never been happier to see the smug expression on his face.

The bell rang, signaling the third round of the joust, and Loki squared off with his opponent. When the flag dropped he was already moving. The two men aimed their lances at each other, and let out a war cry. At the last moment before they collided, Loki aimed his lance upwards, taking the knight squarely beneath his jaw.

His opponent's lance missed, and he was thrown from his horse, landing with a thud in the dirt. He didn't move.

Loki ran his horse back and forth beside the log, raising his lance in victory. The crowd went wild. Jane felt her heart leap in her chest as she stood and cheered with the crowd. The king looked stunned.

The god of mischief dismounted from his horse, and met her eyes. "Bring me my prize!" he shouted, his lips curving up into a wicked smirk.

Jane was led down to the field, the king at her side. Loki waited for her, his cloak torn and his face covered in dirt. His green eyes danced in triumph, and Jane felt the remains of the Aether stir within her.

One of the squires whispered to the king, and he turned to face the crowd. "The winner!" he shouted. "Prince Loki of Asgard!"

The crowd went wild once again, chanting Loki's name over and over. He stepped forward as Jane approached, and took her hands in his. Her blood burned at his touch, only to be cooled by his magic.

"My Jane," Loki declared softly, his eyes never leaving hers. "I am pleased to see you. I feared you were lost to me."

"You came for me," she breathed. "I was beginning to get worried I was going to be sold off to be the wife of some random knight."

He cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand, letting his fingertips trail along her cheek. "So long as there is breath in me, no other man will touch you," he swore. "And I will always come back for you. You need not fear, Jane Foster."

She didn't know what to think or what to say. Her breath caught in her throat, and she swallowed thickly.

"Are you ready to go home?" Loki asked, pulling her back to the present.

"Oh…" Jane stammered. "Yes, I'm ready."

He removed the time travel device from thin air, earning a few gasps from onlookers. It was already set for 2018. Loki pulled her to him, and pressed his lips against hers. His thumb depressed the button on the device, and the world around them shifted and compressed. They didn't break their kiss until they were safely back in Jane's makeshift lab.


	7. Chapter 7

**Serendipity**

 **Chapter 7: Relationships**

Jane sat in the car, steadfastly refusing to move. Loki sighed.

"Come now, Jane," he prodded. "You have to get out of this vehicle at some point."

"I most certainly do not." She made a face that she thought would deter him from pushing her further, but he merely smirked. "Don't you have a universe to save or something?" she rolled her eyes. "We're wasting time here."

Loki straightened his black suit, and leaned forward, sticking his head inside the car. "The universe can wait for an hour or two," he responded smoothly. "We're doing this first. You can get out and walk with me, or I can carry you. Your choice."

"You wouldn't dare."

Loki gave her a wicked grin before reaching into the car. Jane tried to fight him, but he gripped her arms tightly and pulled her towards him, seemingly oblivious to her well-placed kicks to the chest. Damn Asgardians and their super human strength.

He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Jane fought, but he simply clamped his hands down over her legs as he walked, and held her still until she grew tired of fighting.

"You're an ass," Jane panted. He chuckled, letting his hand slide up the back of her thigh until he was almost touching beneath the green dress he'd chosen for her. Jane gasped in surprise.

"Humor me, and I'll finish what I've started," Loki purred. Jane felt her face flush, and a heat blaze in her lower abdomen with the insinuation.

He sat her down just before they arrived on top of the hill. White streamers and balloons decorated the area, giving it a celebratory feel. Fold out chairs draped in white cloth were arranged in two separate clusters over the grass, an aisle for walking between them. They were filled with people, most of whom Jane recognized. A wooden pergola was wrapped in white cloth and streamers, with purple flowers displayed on either side.

In the center of the pergola stood Donald Blake, dressed in a tuxedo and sweating nervously. A few other men stood to his left, and they too seemed quite uncomfortable.

Loki led her to two empty chairs at the back, and they sat down together. Music began to play, and Jane's cousin walked down the aisle between the chairs in an elegant white dress. The astrophysicist averted her eyes, and was surprised to feel Loki lace his long fingers through hers and give her hand an encouraging squeeze.

The bride stood next to Donald Blake, and a minister began the ceremony. Jane's cousin recited her vows, and when the minister looked to Donald, Loki chuckled. Jane soon realized why.

As soon as Donald opened his mouth, Jane nearly died from laughter. Her ex-boyfriend's voice came out in a feminine squeak. He cleared his throat several times, and still squeaked. He said his entire vows in the voice of a squeaky third grade girl, and Jane laughed until she felt tears streak down her cheeks.

When the wedding was over, the guests moved across the open field to the area designated for the reception. A large three-tier cake decorated in white icing and purple flowers sat on a table, along with several dozen gifts. Purple balloons were tied to poles that surrounded the area, boxing it in.

Guests had already begun to gather, chatting amongst themselves. Some talked of how pretty the wedding was, with a few commenting on Donald's rather girlish voice. Others spoke of the battle that had torn up the streets of the city and left Jane stranded at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters only a few days before. Some spoke to Jane, their eyes instantly traveling to the attractive man at her side, who outshined the groom even on his worst day.

Donald Blake and his new bride made their way to the reception. Several guests stopped him to give their congratulations, but even then, Jane could feel her ex-boyfriend's eyes on her.

When he finally approached her, her cousin at his side, she felt panic creep up her spine from years of unresolved anger at their breakup. She tried to get her mouth to work, to say hello or congratulations or _something,_ but she came up short. Luckily, Loki stepped in for her.

The god of mischief wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her body into his so that she rested against his side. "Donald Blake," he greeted warmly as he shook her ex-boyfriend's hand. Jane say a pained expression cross Donald's face for a moment before disappearing. "Jane's told me about you, and it's nice to finally meet you in person."

Donald removed his hand from Loki's and shook it, his face set in a grimace. "She has?" he remarked with interest. "Good things I hope?" He attempted a chuckle that came out as more of a grunt. Loki smirked.

"You made quite the impression on her," he drawled, his eyes cutting through Donald. "Normally Jane is quite pleased with my performance in the bedroom. There's nothing quite like hearing her scream my name. It's like I'm the god of sex with such a beautiful woman writhing beneath me." Jane could feel the heat in her cheeks at his admission. Loki meanwhile gave Donald a sharp grin, similar to one a cat would give a canary before it ate the bird alive. "But when I'm tired and fail to properly please her, she always calls me Donald," he finished with a sigh.

Jane instantly regretted telling Loki she didn't want to be here. The look on Donald's face was completely worth it.

Donald's jaw fell open and his face turned bright red with embarrassment. He opened his mouth the respond, closed it, opened it again, and closed it. Jane's cousin jumped in to defend his honor.

"And… who are you?" she asked Loki skeptically. "I've never seen you before, and I don't ever remember Jane talking about a man in her life."

"This is Loki," Jane cut in, giving her cousin a hard glare. "He's my boyfriend. We've been dating for a few months now," she lied.

"Perhaps you would have been aware of my presence if you bothered talking with Jane at all," Loki interjected smoothly. "Though I am truly the lucky one to have found such a brilliant and beautiful woman." He let his eyes wander over her. They were soft, and full of an emotion she couldn't place. "I intend to marry her," he admitted softly. His eyes turned back to her cousin, and the softness she had seen disappeared entirely. "Though I wouldn't expect an invitation to the wedding," he added. "I don't suffer the presence of anyone who's been foolish enough to betray my Jane. I'm certain you understand."

Her cousin stared at them in shock, before storming away. Donald uttered an apology and chased after her.

Jane saw a completely new side of Loki, and she liked what she saw very much. "That's… that was… absolutely amazing. You did that for me?"

"Mostly," Loki smirked, giving her a playful wink. "Though I would be lying if I didn't say I did it for myself too. That Donald Blake and your cousin both seem quite insufferable."

Jane laughed and leaned against him, pressing her face into his suit jacket and inhaling his scent.

"We better leave," Loki told her, pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her. The remains of the Aether burned through Jane once again, and she felt her heart skip a beat at his touch. "I might have possibly called S.H.I.E.L.D. and reported Donald Blake for digital theft of government secrets."

"You did what?" Jane gasped.

A few seconds later police sirens sounded out and the cake table rolled across the ground. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents poured out of armored vans armed with assault rifles and combat gear. The crowd screamed and ran, nearly trampling each other in an effort to get away.

The last thing Jane Foster saw as they jumped, was Donald Blake being tackled to the ground and handcuffed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane blinked back tears that she hadn't expected as she watched him set the time travel device to 2012.

She thought she would be ready for this, but she was wrong.

Jane placed her hand over Loki's as he finished programming the device. His skin was cool beneath her palm, and it eased the burn in her veins. Loki looked at her curiously, his green eyes softer than she'd seen them before.

"Take me with you." The words left her mouth before she could stop them, and surprise flitted across his face. She would not have been so bold, except that it felt like goodbye. A gnawing in the pit of her stomach consumed her with the notion that he would leave, and she would never see him again.

"Jane –"

"Loki, please. I want to help you," Jane pressed.

He slid his fingers between hers, the burn in her veins tingling pleasantly with the addition of his magic. With his other hand he pushed her hair behind her ear dragged his fingertips down her cheek and across her jaw, his touch a cool caress.

"My Jane," he spoke softly. "Would that I could have you at my side for this endeavor, but it cannot be. Where I am going in time is not safe, and I am not myself. The Loki that you know now is not the man you would encounter if I took you with me. I do not trust myself, and I won't let you get hurt because I'm too blinded by desire to see reason."

"Does it have to be you?" Jane asked.

He nodded. "No one else can hide the Tesseract or wield it when the time comes. It has to be me."

Jane closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip before the tears fell. "So this is it then?" she whispered.

"Perhaps," Loki smirked. "Or perhaps it is only the beginning."

Jane's eyes snapped open, and she sniffed. "Promise me," she pressed. "Promise I'll see you again if you live."

Loki pressed his lips to her forehead, and the astrophysicist shivered from more than just the cold. "I promise that I will seek you out in the event that I am not killed," he assured her. "I will find you, and when I do, I will take you to see every realm in Yggdrasil. You can study the stars to your heart's content, and I will teach you everything you want to know about magic. Surely that will sate even your curiosity."

She smiled, even as a tear wound its way down her cheek. Loki tilted her chin upwards, and claimed her lips tenderly with his own. There was no lust or dominance in his kiss, as she had felt in the past, only fondness and a gentle parting gift that left her lips tingling with desire and loss long after they parted.

Loki gave her a genuine smile. "Goodbye, my Jane."

He stepped back and pressed the button on the time travel device. Jane watched him disappear, the tears she'd held back before now staining her face as she began to sob.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days passed by slowly and Jane felt numb. She was alone once again. Her house was empty. All of the changes he'd made to her living room had disappeared, leaving her with her outdated furniture. She'd never realized how much she didn't like it until now.

She spent much of her spare time watching television for any change in the state of the universe. So far she'd only seen updates on the destruction, and a whole lot of conspiracy theories. If she had to endure looking at any more signs that read "Beam Me Up" she was going to hurl.

Jane went through the motions, feeling more like a zombie than an actual person. Work, home, dinner by herself, TV, sleep, wake up, repeat. The cycle never seemed to end, and she felt no joy in any of it.

Darcy and Erik worried over her. She wanted to tell them that she was okay, except that she wasn't. She was far from okay.

When she was in bed and no was around, Jane would let the tears fall. They fell hot and sticky over her cheeks and onto her pillow. The remains of the Aether burned inside of her, the hole it left behind gaping and raw. In her dreams she could feel the Aether beckoning her and reminding her of the power she once held. She would awake with an aching need in her gut, and the shrill scream that escaped her lips made her glad her neighbors were far enough away they wouldn't hear.

On the fifth day, Jane sat watching the television, her eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep, and a cup of coffee in her hands. It had finally happened. The future shifted. Thanos was dead. The war was won.

It was reported as an intergalactic threat disbanded by the Avengers. The smiling faces of Thor, Iron Man, and Captain America, along with several others she didn't recognize appeared on the feed, the newscaster praising their bravery. They were interviewed, each giving their account of the events that unfolded. It was Thor that mentioned Loki.

He called his younger brother a hero, stating that he was instrumental in the defeat of Thanos, and declaring that the god of mischief had redeemed himself with his bravery.

And nothing else was said about him. There were no photos, no one stated if he lived or died, and no one else acknowledged his contribution. It was as if he were a ghost.

Jane watched the news for several hours, and though the defeat of Thanos was mentioned on almost every station, she saw no more mention of Loki anywhere. She went to bed frustrated, her heart aching for what she knew must have happened.

She cried herself to sleep that night, the tears staining her pillowcase until nothing was left but exhaustion. When Jane slept she dreamed of the Aether again. The burning sensation crawled through her veins, leaving her empty and desperate until the ice overpowered it.

The cool swept through her, calming her and quenching the fire in her blood. She woke up cold, her breath pluming out before her like a winter's day. She knew even before she saw him.

"Loki?" Jane called out tentatively, sweeping her eyes over the darkened room. A tall form stepped out of the shadows with pale skin framed by raven hair. He wore his armor, and his lips curved up in a genuine smile.

"Hello, Jane Foster."

 **The End**

 **Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! I may or may not come back and flesh this out into a full on adventure fic after I'm finished with Brothers of Fortune. We'll see what happens. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
